


Smooth

by genee



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-22
Updated: 2007-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Spencer jumps when Ray drapes one long arm around his shoulders, but it doesn't take long before he's leaning closer, leaning into Ray, and Gerard imagines he sees Spencer breathe deep, imagines it makes him hard, makes him woozy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

The first time it's mid-summer and five a.m. and everyone's schedule is completely fucked, and Spencer's caught up in the parking lot by a couple of kids and his own need, pale light making his skin look almost blue, making the shadows under his eyes disappear. He looks even younger than he is, and Gerard isn't surprised when Ray pauses on his way back from his run, nods at Gerard in the window of their trailer before he turns around and goes back, sweat dripping down his neck and his hair all crazy. Spencer jumps when Ray drapes one long arm around his shoulders, but it doesn't take long before he's leaning closer, leaning into Ray, and Gerard imagines he sees Spencer breathe deep, imagines it makes him hard, makes him woozy.

Ray scribbles his name across whatever the kids hand him and hangs out for a minute or two, and then he's steering Spencer back behind the security line, one hand riding low on Spencer's back, his head tilted to hear whatever Spencer's telling him. There's something about the way Spencer looks up at Ray then, flat silver glinting all around them, the way he brushes his hair out of his eyes, his fingers saying more than his smile, his hand lingering on Ray's arm a few seconds longer, calluses dragging over sweat-slick skin.

Gerard swallows hard and turns away from the window, curls up on the couch and waits for Frank to wake up.

 

* * *

It's two in the afternoon and Ray's flat on his back, his mouth open and his arms flung wide. Spencer's thighs are pressed against his hips and Gerard knows he should look away but he can't make himself do it. They look beautiful together, opposites in so many ways but not this one, Spencer moving over Ray like liquid heat, creamy skin flushed pink and Ray's dark cock sliding in and out of him, heatbeat rhythm and Spencer's breath coming quick, his head bent and his spine curved, knobby points Gerard can almost taste from where he's standing. Ray's fingers twist in the sheets and his whole body tenses, white splash of Spencer's come on his belly, on his chest, Spencer's hand on his own cock and his hips still twisting slow, drawing it out and making Ray wait, Gerard in the doorway with Frank's voice in his ear, _that's fuckin' hot, man_ , warm hands that make him shiver, make him want.

It's only the second time he's seen them together, but already he knows there's more.

 

* * *

Ray's never liked the sound of his own voice but Spencer coaxes it out of him anyway, makes him talk on the phone late at night, his eyes closed and his voice needy, soft, like skin on skin. Gerard thinks about their thighs, thick muscle and smooth smooth skin, and when he sees them for the third time it's after midnight and Ray's on his knees, Spencer's fingers buried in his hair and Spencer's cock slipping between his lips, shining wetly in the dim bus lights.

Gerard hears them later, Ray moaning way up high in his throat, Spencer's hips slamming against his ass making him forget he's always been the quiet one, making him cry out when he comes, soft sounds after that, hands, whispers, Spencer's voice under Ray's filthy and sweet, promises that make Ray thrash in the sheets, Spencer's mouth on his open hole, wet and hot, his tongue licking all the way inside and making Ray curse out loud, making him wild, and Gerard's pretty sure it's the hottest thing he's heard in his entire fucking _life_.

Ray's voice is hoarse the next morning and his lips are swollen, and Spencer has fingerprints on his wrists and a love bite at the base of his throat, and they both seem so goddamn happy Gerard can't help but be happy for them, Frankie grinning at him from across the table, cigarette burning low.

 

 

\-- END -- 


End file.
